Sonaze - Home
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: Blaze has been thinking a lot on the azure hedgehog and feels like a part of her belongs together with him. Before Sonic and Tails has to leave Southern Island, Sonic decides to let Blaze know what he has been feeling for her. .:Sonaze:. (Sonic/Blaze)


Sonaze One-Shot

_Home_

* * *

><p>Home.<p>

It's there where you feel your heart belongs. With family, friends, lovers. Everybody you really care for is there. However, not all feel at home. And that's exactly what a teenage female lavender cat felt.

She didn't know why she always felt so empty. Why she never felt home. Never felt save. All these years alone with nobody to talk to other than her bodyguard, because of her duty as princess and protector of the Sol Emeralds always kept her from meeting others.

However, she never needed them. All they did was running away from her in fear. Fearing she might hurt them. As small, she was bullied because of her ability to control fire. Her curse, as she always refereed it too.

Having nobody to console her or help as a child, Blaze knew that she never would find out what the meaning of friendship and trust was like.

Until she met him.

Once she was in the middle of battle against her worst enemy, Doctor Eggman Nega, who had stolen the Sol Emeralds from her, she suddenly passed out from an unknown blow from her foe, causing her to lose her consciousness and wake up in a total different world.

Throughout this journey of retrieving the Sol Emeralds back, she met a rabbit who later became a very good friend of hers but she was no match for this guy that made Blaze realize how important friendship could be.

Rejecting for needing his help all this time, Blaze felt that because it was her responsibility to take care of this mess and retrieve her stolen emeralds.

That was until she had a showdown with him. This blue speedy hedgehog that she found quite annoying at first but after her defeat, Blaze managed to realize that she didn't need to do everything alone. She could get help from others. Get friends.

After she got Sonic to know a bit better, she went out to rescue her friend, Cream.

Though, as soon as they were reunited, Blaze tried to find another way back to her own dimension, only to meet the two Eggmans. Being knocked out, the two evil scientists stole the emeralds, draining them for energy, in the use of their own world dominations plans.

Once Sonic and the others found her, Blaze lost all her hope on defeating them. But as this blue hedgehog had taught her, "As long as you have friends and knows the power of friendship, everything is possible!"

She became very surprised once the Sol Emeralds got their glow again, causing lots of hidden power to rush through her body as she turned into her burning state. Her version of Super Sonic if you may.

Together, they managed to defeat the two insane doctors before they had to say goodbye. For Blaze, getting a friend like Sonic was a friend she didn't wanted to lose, but she had to let go and just hope that they would see each other one day.

And quite well, after a year or something, Blaze met him again along with his two-tailed fox friend and an annoying brown raccoon. Sonic told Blaze that he and his friend Tails got caught in storm and somehow, they got into her dimension.

Once Blaze actually saw him, she was honestly very surprised to see him, yet she felt her heart beating a little faster every time he spoke.

Blaze found it very odd yet so natural. She had never experienced her feelings get to her like that. And whenever Sonic was near her, she felt her head being red and hot.

After they managed to defeat Nega and Eggman once again, Sonic and Tails had to find a way back. By a little help from Marine the Raccoon who Blaze and the others met during this adventure, they began working on that machine.

Now, after a few days of working on it, Blaze had to say goodbye to Sonic again, not wanting to let go of him for some reason. Whenever her mind crossed the azure hedgehog, she felt her heart beat faster, doing a few flips as well.

She sighed as she sat on a hill, staring out on the crystal blue ocean as the sun was slowly making its way down behind the horizon.

"So this is where are. Gosh, I've been looking all over for you, Blaze."

Hearing his voice made Blaze flush slightly as her heart came to a stop for a second before pumping quickly again, making her body feel very warm in a different way as her nerves rose to their maximum.

Shuffling a bit, Blaze turned her head to the side as she saw Sonic sitting beside her, staring out on the gorgeous sunset with a smile on his lips and let a whistle of admiration out and a chuckled escaped him as kept his gaze at the sunset then over at the blushing lavender princess who looked away from him in rare embarrassment.

"Whoa. What a view, huh?"

Blaze was speechless. What should she tell him? Everything she thought just sounded so awkward for her inside her mind. Closing her eyes, she fought herself to say something.

"Mmm." Was all she could manage to get out. She scratched her arm, trying her best to hold her head cold.

Something that had been on Sonic's mind for a long time, made him flush as he scratched his neck, giving in a for a nervous small laugh as he held tightly to the rose he had in his hand as he hide it from the beautiful girl.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, causing the princess to move just her eyes towards him.

"Well, uh… you know what? There is actually something that is more beautiful than this sunset and uh… that's…" He said as he flushed strongly and Blaze turned her full attention on the cobalt blue hedgehog, and seeing his incredible nervousness made her greatly confused.

"What?" She said to bring him back on track as her blush had long gone disappeared.

Sonic gulped again as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking as he held out the rose for Blaze with his hand shaking. He stared up at her, seeing her confusion.

"That's you, Blaze. You are more beautiful than anything. You are also the sweetest girl I have met. Though you have a temper. But that's also very sweet."

Her jaw dropped and she flushed strongly, looking into those emerald green eyes she had fallen for. Very shakily, she accepted the flower, admiring it as if she had never seen one. Her attention went back to the hedgehog she felt so odd feelings for, her eyes being slightly glass like.

"I-It's okay if you don't like me that way. But I just wanted you to know that… well, you mean more to me than just a friend, Blaze." He said as he looked away, scratching his neck as he stared out on ocean.

One tear escaped Blaze's amber eye, feeling her heart beating faster than ever and she leaped onto Sonic, hugging him as she actually smiled for once. Though she could smile, it was very rare that she showed it to others. And even more rare that she hugged someone.

Sonic was very surprised for this, not expecting Blaze to hug him with passionate feelings. What was more unexpected was that Blaze took around Sonic's head and pulled him roughly into a kiss.

His eyes widened as he blushed greatly but soon he let in for the kiss, pulling Blaze closer by wrapping his arms around her waist.

After the relatively long kiss, Blaze pulled back while staring up at Sonic's loving handsome face, letting another tear escape her as she placed her head against his warm chest, feeling and hearing the heartbeats that were like a lullaby to her.

She sighed in rather happiness.

"I feel the same for you too, Sonic. You mean more to me than just a friend. I have experienced such odd feelings I didn't knew what was, but now I know what it is I have been feeling." She said as she sat up, holding Sonic around his shoulder as she stared smiling at him and moved closer. "Sonic, I love you."

He sighed in happiness too, making the space smaller and smaller between them.

"I love you too, Blaze." He said and finally, their lips connected once again, just enjoying the passion they had as they kept kissing each other, beginning to go further and further into the kiss, making it deeper and lovelier.

Moaning escaped them as they had their arms wrapped around each and slowly, they parted.

Both of them smiled and Blaze placed her head against his chest as she kept holding that rose he gave her a few minutes ago, confessing his love for her.

Being close to Sonic, feeling his protecting and warmth were around her, made Blaze feel that that small empty space in her heart was gone. She finally knew where she belonged.

She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to comment. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.<strong>

_Trivia Time!_

_I did this one-shot to a Sonaze friend of mine, who is actually my boyfriend now, on deviantART. As you may see, this takes place at the end of Sonic Rush Adventure. Not much to say other than I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. _

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
